Houshou
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2016_2 = チョコレート、いかがでしたか？きな粉と和三盆を使って和風に…そうですか、よかった！ |Valentine2016_2_EN = How was the chocolate? I used soybean flour and fine-grained sugar Japanese style... Is that so? I'm glad. |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = 提督？これをチョコレートのお返しに？かえってお気を使わせてしまってすみません。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral... this is in exchange for the chocolate? Pardon me for troubling you with the return gift. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春…お花見の季節ですね　提督？空母の皆さんを連れてお花見行かれます？お重をご準備しましょうか？うふふっ　腕によりをかけますね？ |Spring2016_EN = Spring... isn't it just the perfect season for flower viewing? Admiral, are you taking everyone from the carrier division together for flower viewing? Shall I prepare the ojuu? Ufufu, doesn't this just excite you? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、艦隊は三周年を迎えました。本当にお疲れ様です。これからも頑張りましょう！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, the fleet has arrived at its third anniversary. Truly, thank you for your hard work. Let's also do our best from here on! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = また雨、こんな日は食べ物が傷みやすくて困ります。洗濯物も、どうしましょう。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It's raining again. I'm troubled that the foods can spoil easily today. There's also the laundry to take care of. What should I do...? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * Like some other carriers, her attire is based on kyūdo (Japanese archery) equipment. She wears a scarlet kimono, a dark hakama, and a matching tasuki (a rope to tuck up the kimono sleeves to prevent them from getting in the way). She holds a bow with her left hand, and wears a yugake (deerskin glove) on her right hand. Her flight deck is attached to her left arm. She has a set of arrows on her back with the Japanese aircraft insignia (red circle) on the arrow fletchings. Personality * Hōshō (Houshou) was the world's first commissioned ship that was designed and built as an aircraft carrier (Other carriers in her days were conversions from other types of ships). For this reason, she can be considered to be the "mother" of all carriers and is given a very motherly, reserved and caring personality. * Her quotes also suggest that she is a stereotypical "good wife" of the old days. You can bet she's a good cook too; in fact, Chitose Carrier Kai 2's hourly line on 7 pm indicates that she runs a restaurant or possibly, an izakaya (something like a pub or a bar). Trivia *Her name literally translates as "phoenix in flight" (鳳=phoenix, 翔=soar/fly). *Hoshou was the first IJN carrier, and the first vessel in the world that was designed and built as an aircraft carrier, not converted. *Lowest consumption out of all the carriers, which is good for expeditions. *Her arrows have orange-yellow fletchings as opposed to the white and green arrow fletchings of other carriers. This is a reference to the IJN's way of painting its training aircraft, a bright yellow or orange color such as Prototype Nanzan. * She served as a repatriation transport to retrieve Japanese servicemen and civilians stationed overseas and to return them to Japan. During her repatriation mission, she was modified (i.e., her hangars were cut) to carry more passengers to continue her repatriation trips. She ultimately carried transports of about 40,000 passengers before she was scrapped. **Scrapping began September 2, 1946 after the mission of repatriations was over. * Participated in the Battle of Midway with the task of providing modest air protection, scouting, and anti-submarine support to the Main Body (consisting of Yamato, Nagato, Mutsu). *A Yokosuka B4Y 'Jean' from Houshou took aerial photographs of a burning Hiryuu on June 5th 1942 after the Battle of Midway. *She would have had a sister ship, the IJN Shokaku, which was cancelled in 1922 according to the Washington Naval Treaty; Shoukaku was used for the new Fleet Carrier class following Hiryuu and Soryuu instead. Category:Light Carriers Category:World War II Survivors Category:Single ship in Class Category:Ships required for Improvements